


Itsuki's intership

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [13]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Itsuki: my stressed out child, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Prompt by:c30h46o3.Go check her out!Enjoy!
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Xanxus
Series: Tumblr Archive [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 12
Kudos: 231





	Itsuki's intership

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by: [c30h46o3](https://c30h46o3.tumblr.com/).  
> Go check her out!
> 
> Enjoy!

Itsuki hadn’t seen Dame-Tsuna in years. To be honest, it might have something to do with the fact that he still thought of the guy as “dame”. Kids are awful, he was no exception to that. A part of him might be tempted to say that he had been young and stupid, hadn’t realized the damage that he was causing.

But well… It seems like a shit excuse, really. 

Tsunayoshi looks good, too. Unburdened in a way Itsuki never saw back at their school days. He moves fluidly, with confidence. Itsuki's former classmate is wearing casual cappuccino coloured cargo pants that look like they're one belt malfunction away from riding a little too low on his hips.

The belt is made of leather, with a metal clasp with a big X engraved on it. The same X are on the fingerless gloves that sit squarely on Tsunayoshi's hands, their edges hidden by the sleeves of the young man's black formal shirt. His eyes are more amber than the brown that Itsuki remembers but it suits him well.

In short, Tsunayoshi looks delectable enough to eat. He looks like someone Itsuki would have slipped his number to in a bar if it wasn't for their bad shared history.

Still, there’s no way Itsuki would forget Dame-Tsuna, Tsuna. No, that was the face of one of his worst mistakes, he still felt ashamed about it. He still wasn’t all that surprised to see that the young man in front of him didn’t recognize him, at all. 

A small mercy, maybe.

It made sense, really. To Sawada, Itsuki probably was simply one more face amongst many others, just another bully. A part of Itsuki wanted to apologize, let the other man know but they weren’t alone and Itsuki was pretty sure that Sawada would not appreciate having the past brought up in front of his… Boss?

What had Sawada Tsunayoshi gotten himself into? Xanxus of the Varia was and still is the boogeyman of the mafia for a reason, his name is respected and feared in equal measures. Eight-year long hiatus or not, the man is respected for a reason and his bad temper is legendary. 

He looked it too, dressed in the full Varia uniform, guns visible. There was no way to ignore the sense of danger coming out of the man. The pissed-off vibes added to it. Itsuki is not looking forward to this.

At all.

The job needs doing though and so, with a fortifying breath, Itsuki marches forward into what promises to be some of the most stressing hours of his life.

“What are we waiting for, trash?!”

Pressing his lips together, Itsuki debates his options. Whatever Sawada got himself into, he doesn’t deserve to be treated that way. Not after everything he’s already been through. Before he can find some way to subtly protect his former classmate, Sawada turns to frown at his boss.

Itsuki can practically feel his heart jump to his throat. Is this guy for real? Is he suicidal?

“Xanxus,” Sawada reproaches, “you’re making a scene.”

The Varia Commander snorts, full of disdain. “Whatever, trash.” But he holsters his guns once more. Itsuki breaks out in cold sweat, he hadn’t even _seen_ the guy pull his guns out. 

Oh fuck, if he dies here, nobody will even care to look for his body.

One more second passes by and then Itsuki stops dead from when he was following behind the duo. Had Xanxus of the Varia actually listened to Sawada? That’s not possible. Or maybe the guy is in a better mood than expected? 

Moving on auto-pilot, Itsuki leads the duo to one of the rooms reserved for the vineyard’s VIP clients. There’s a wide selection of bottles on a cart nearby, one short, it seems. As it now lays broken in pieces by the wall. It appears that Xanxus disapproved of it. 

It’s one of the most expensive ones too and Itsuki dispairs internally. This is a great internship but sometimes he can’t help but feel a little disconnected from his uncle’s VIP clients. The amount of money wasted on that broken bottle would have sustained Itsuki for a year. At a minimum. 

And that’s living luxuriously. 

For these people, well… It’s pocket money, at best. 

The client is sprawling over one of the chairs, second bottle in hand as he peers at the label. Sawada is still standing, just wandering around the room and curiously looking at things. Itsuki can relate, this amount of opulence can be rather… surprising.

Another bottle goes hurdling towards the wall and Itsuki feels himself die a little inside. Sawada doesn’t even flinch.

Clearing his throat, Xanxus reclaims Itsuki’s attention and he feels himself blush a little in embarrassment. He had been so busy observing his former classmate that Itsuki had all but forgotten about the client. The man doesn’t look amused by it. “Well, trash?”

It takes Itsuki a moment to realize that the Varia Commander is talking to Sawada and not him and just like that he is reminded by the need to somehow get Sawada out of this mess. Poor dude doesn’t deserve to get any more tangled in the mafia.

“I don’t know,” Sawada shrugs, “you’re the one who knows wine. I’m just along for the ride.”

Xanxus snorts and with a flurry of motion, he’s suddenly at Sawada’s side. Itsuki twitches, aborting his movement forward. The client turns a quick look back at him, red eyes sadistically amused and then the Varia Commander reaches forward and bumps Sawada’s head with the butt of his gun.

“Hey!,” his former classmate protests, wounded look on his face. “What’s this? I thought we were done with the violence.” 

Grunting, the client turns back to Itsuki before anything could be done. “We are taking all of them.”

That would be why his uncle doesn’t bill this guy for the broken bottles.

“Ugh, you drunkard.” Sawada murmurs, almost affectionate, ignoring the red-eyed glare that swivels back to him. “Why did I let you drag me all the way here?”

Itsuki is pretty sure he’s just died on the inside. Internally screaming, he can’t help but notice just how close Xanxus’ hand is hovering by his second gun. Sawada doesn’t seem all that concerned. 

As a matter of fact, all Sawada does is grab Xanxus’ wrist and sigh, “scene, Xan. You promised.”

The Varia Commander actually looks somewhat cowed at that, mulish as the expression is. Itsuki’s brain is just… No longer computing. _Xan?_ …What? And the assassin let him get away with that too, there wasn’t even a twitch. What is happening?

Is he about to witness Sawada’s dead once the mafioso realizes what he’s been called or is Itsuki going to die himself? Because he has about zero illusions about what would happen to him should Sawada suddenly remember his bully if Xanxus di Vongola actually has a soft spot for his former classmate.

Not that Itsuki had ever thought he’d see the day that Xanxus of the Varia showed a soft spot for anything or anyone. He’s going to be taking that secret to the grave, opening his mouth is just the quickest way to find himself some help into getting there, favourite vineyard or not.

Perhaps thinking along the same lines, Xanxus sends Itsuki a blistering glare.

Good internship or not, Itsuki is not suicidal. Being the life-loving person that he is, he raises both his hands in the universally acknowledged sign of surrender even as he tries his best not to break down in tears. He’s pretty sure he’d get shot for being annoying.

Sawada just sighs again, “come on, I thought you said you’ll show me around.” He leaves the room all the while tugging Xanxus behind him.

“I swear, I can’t take you anywhere, Xan. You always do this.” The brunette pauses as he passes by the intern, “nice seeing you again, Itsuki.”

Right. He’s going to die. At least he won’t have to pay off his debts. There’s that.

**Author's Note:**

> We're at 16k on that KHR/Bleach crossover.
> 
> I've decided that Xanxus/Ichigo is a wonderful pairing. Why is there so little content on them together? We're missing out.
> 
> Anyway, I'm more than half-way done so there's that.


End file.
